


S.O.S.

by MySweetSui



Series: Thorin-Fregar [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ABBA, F/M, Mamma Mia (musiacal), S.O.S. (Abba), Songfic, dream - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sny Thorina.<br/>Oparte na piosence S.O.S. (wersja z Mamma Mia z TM Roma w Warszawie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.O.S.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hobbit Characters and any Abba song.

_**S.O.S.** _

 

Lodowato błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, przez chwilę usta zdawały się zadrżeć.

– Ty! – wyrwało się głucho z gardła.

Jedyną odpowiedzią była furia trzaskających z brązowych oczu. I cisza. Nawet Elrond się nie odezwał. Z dziwnym uśmiechem spojrzał tylko na Gandalfa. Czarodziej jednak wzruszył tylko ramionami.

Pozostałe krasnoludy również nie wyglądały na lepiej zorientowane. Jedynie Dwalin z Balinem wyglądali jakby gdzieś z mroków przeszłości pojawiły się dawno pochowane demony.

– Fregar... – wyrwało się szeptem młodszemu z synów Fundina.

Na te słowa Thorin błyskawicznie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Utkwił w przyjacielu wściekłe, pełne groźby spojrzenie. Nie powiedział ani słowa.

Balin przez chwilę ważył ciśnienie, cisza która panowała między Thorinem i ową Fregar wydawała się gęstnieć z każdą sekundą, teraz z pewnością dało się ją już kroić.

– Powinni załatwić to między sobą – powiedział tylko cicho. Nie musiał podnosić głosu, żeby każdy doskonale słyszał, co miał do powiedzenia.

Kiedy Elrond, a zaraz po nim Gandaf lekki skinieniem głowy potwierdzili słowa wiekowego krasnoluda, pozostała cześć kompanii Dębowej Tarczy podreptała posłusznie na zastępcą Thorina.

 

_Gdzie te szczęśliwe dni, co opuściły nas,_

_Wyciągam rękę dziś, lecz odpowiedzi brak..._

 

Zniknięcie kompanii nie zmieniło napięcia, które panowało między dawnymi kochankami. Żadne z nich nie ośmieliło się drgnąć. Thorin obawiał się, że kiedy się poruszy, widmo kobiety, którą kochał zniknie. Chciał zachować tę iluzję, nawet jeśli to tylko złudzenie.

– Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedyś cię zobaczę... – odezwało się cicho widmo. Nie spuszczało z niego swoich lśniących, brązowych oczu, lekko nastroszone, rude brwi zbiegły się na bladym czole.

Przez chwilę wahał się, czy odpowiedzieć. Nawet drgnięcie powietrza mogło zburzyć _Jej_ iluzję.

– Myślałem, że nie żyjesz – wyszeptał, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

I widmo nie zniknęło.

Stało tak samo jak wcześniej. Z rudym warkoczem przerzuconym przez ramie, z lekkiej zbroi z brązowej skóry, z długimi, wąskimi nożami przy pasie i przerzucą przez ramię szablą. I tym samym ogniem z ciemnych oczach i jasnym meszkiem na policzkach.

Kobieta z jego młodości, dawno utracona kochanka. Jego Miłość.

 

_Czy miłość może zgasnąć tak, zrozumieć chciałabym sam,_

_Pamiętam wiele chwili, gdy dobrze było nam..._

 

Mimo czasu, jaki upłynął od tamtych wydarzeń, mimo że zdarzył ją wiele razy już pochować i opłakać w samotności, jego uczucia wciąż pozostawały równie twarde i stałe jak sto siedemdziesiąt lat temu, kiedy po raz ostatni trzymał ją w ramionach i patrzył w oczy.

Stała teraz przed nim, równie rzeczywista, równie cielesna i namacalna jak wtedy. Równie piękna jak wtedy.

Kiedy tylko wyciągnął do niej rękę, kiedy poszła bliżej... Już miał wziąć ją w ramiona. Powitać z miłością po tylu latach rozłąki, cieszyć się z odzyskanej przyszłości. Uśmiechnął się, w nos uderzył go zapach cytrusów, jej zapach, rudy warkocz musnął policzek, ciepło i miękkość jej ciała.

Przez chwilę wszystko było w porządku, jak dawniej. Kiedy nagle wydała mu się tak krucha i ulotna. Miał wrażenie, że trzyma w ramionach popiół...

– Fregar...?

 

Obudził się z krzykiem. To był tylko sen. Jej powrót – złudzenie, że znów jest przy nim.

 

_Gdy jesteś blisko, błagam cię na wszystko – s.o.s._

_Gdy odlatujesz, kto mnie uratuje – s.o.s._

 

Kiedy po tylu latach, po tak długim czasie wreszcie sądził, że uporał się ze złamanym sercem, ze startą kobiety, którą kochał... Kiedy sądził, że potrafi o tym zapomnieć i żyć dalej... te wspomnienia wracały, łamiąc go ze zdwojoną siła.

 

_Gdy cie brak, jak mam iść, jak mam żyć, pusto tak,_

_Gdy cie brak, jak mam iść, jak mam żyć, powiedz jak..._

 

Ukrył głowę w kolanach i zapłakał.

 

 


End file.
